


Persona 5 x reader oneshots baby

by MonokumasFirstLove



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Just request whatever my dudes, Persona 5 x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonokumasFirstLove/pseuds/MonokumasFirstLove
Summary: Hh n g FfHaven't seen too many of these, so I'm changing that.My first fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Requests are, too.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm doing this, bro. 

 

Useless Chapter Hh n g ff


	2. I'm so sorry everyone

Not gonna lie, I forgot about this. I will get this shit done P R O N T O.


	3. Goro Akechi x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Persona5Stories.
> 
> Spoilers? Kinda? Yes?

Before you met Akechi, life had been simple. You had never had the desire to both beat up and make out with someone. But now that he was on your team, (admittedly, looking like a dweeb) you had to surpress your love and your hate for him. You loved how smart and charming he was, how soft his hair looked, how efficient he was during battle, and how he smiled.

 

You detested how much of a little shit he was, and his whole elaborate plan. But that didn't stop you from admiring his tall stature, his bright eyes, his fighting style. Little did you know, he was admiring you too. Your sharp wit and occasionally sarcastic comments, how merciless you were on shadows, even your borderline risqué Phantom Theif outfit. Akechi would often times catch his eyes wandering, and then have to remind himself that his work with the Phantom Thieves was purely give and take. He couldn't afford to jeopardize his plan.

 

Your teammates (Ann) slowly started to notice how you too favorited each other; having the same ideas, walking together, even finishing the others' sentences. So she came up with a plan. Go to mementos with everyone, and with Jokers help, ditch the two of you then hurry off to a different level. Masterful.

 

November 2nd

 

(Y/N pov)

 

Great. I managed to get lost. In mementos. With the most attractive (and smart) dweeb on the planet. We had just finished a battle, and was about to get back into the car when we turned around to see that they had gone already. We were quiet for a moment, then Akechi spoke up. "What an interesting situation. Well, shall we?" He said with an arm gesture towards the only place they could have gone. Out of sheer stupidity, I decided that now would be the best time to vaguely flirt with him. I stuck out my elbow, and in a posh accent said, "Lead the way, would you kind sir?" Akechi seemed surprised at first, then he cleared his throat and took my arm. "Where to, madam?" I broke character, and let out a restrained snicker. So did Akechi. "No but seriously, we should find the others."

 

As we walked, our arms didn't unlink.

 

~Normal pov~

 

You could feel your heart beating. You were so close, and he was so warm. While you were comprehending what was happening, Akechi casually slid his hand down your forearm and into yours. Your eyes widened, the blush on your cheeks grew, and your heart started beating even faster. Nonetheless, you squeezed his hand. 'This is going TOO well. One of us is gonna die.' "(Y/N), you looked troubled. Is something the matter?" 'Quick. Make up some dumbass shit.' "Oh.... Uh, I thought I saw a shadow for a second. Pretty sure it's nothing." 'Nailed it. Totally.' "Really? We should be on the lookout then." You nodded, refusing to make eye contact with him. Akechi let go of your hand. 'Crap. What'd I do?' Then he smirked down at you. 'Fuck you for being taller than me Akechi'. "You know (Y/N), lately I've kinda....." His sentence faltered. He wouldn't been able to finish it anyway; a shadow came out of literally no where. 

 

"Look out!"

"Look out!" 

 

After finally making eye contact with Akechi, surprised, the shadow used a forget spell on you. 'What....? Per..sona...?' As Akechi was about to bitch slap you back to health, he got hit by the shadow, taking off a good chunk of his health. "Ngh...you will pay!" 'Heh. Dweeb.' The shadow used the same attack on you, making it hard to stand up straight. Akechi literally gasped. In a panic, he used one of those wimpy health items on you. You weren't doing great, but at least you regained your posture.

 

•••

 

"(Y/N)! Are you okay? Oh my god, are you hurt?" Before he could give you a chance to respond, he embraced you tightly. You froze. 'OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.' Trying to get over how nice he smelled, you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him even closer to you. Akechi sighed, then hesitantly placed his chin on your head. You listened to his rapid heartbeat, smirking at how nervous you got him. Lost in your thoughts, you started gently humming; only to stop when Akechi started to run his fingers through your hair. 'Okay. Time to stop before I pee myself out of excitement'. You gently pushed him away from you. Of course, only to have him keep one hand on your waist, grab your hand, and then twirl you around into his arms, and lean in. You regret that your last thought before you kissed Akechi was 'Damn. How much pussy do you think that he gets from that move? Actually, this guy just screams virgin.'

 

Akechi sighed into the kiss, letting his hands wander up and down your body. You moaned slightly when he started tracing circles into your hips, pushing your top up slightly. Deciding that he hadn't had enough, Akechi pinned you against the nearby wall, bring his hands up to your face. You nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for permission. He hesitantly opened his mouth, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. 'This must be what heaven feels like. I swear I'm dreaming.' His tongue explored your mouth, making you feel dizzy.

 

"Ngh....uuunnhhhh..."

 

Akechi disconnected the kiss, and made his way down your jawline, biting and sucking your neck. You squirmed a bit when you felt 'something' poking at your inner thigh. He was totally gonna give you a hickey before you heard the distant sounds of Morgana's engine. After a mutual gasp, you two scrambled to look presentable again, barely making it before Ryuji yelled "Hey! Where'd you guys go!?!" 

 

After the exploration was done, you could've sworn you heard Akechi thanking Ann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys want a smutty part 2-
> 
> Also this was my first fanfic. Ever. 
> 
> So uh, telling me how I could improve would be rad.


	4. Ryuji Sakamoto x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Ryuji Fluff/slice of life stuff (both are pretty lowkey.)
> 
> This boi needs moar love

_You got this....Don't blink...._

 

You and your boyfriend Ryuji were casually sitting on your bed, but in the middle of a very intense staring contest. You bit your lip as you stared down his eyes, they were so pretty and dark and-

" _HA!_ YOU BLINKED!" You cursed when you realized just how lost in thought you were. You grinned, thinking of a comeback. "Well, I still win at pinning you." "Huh...? Pinning me?" You used this golden opportunity to tackle him, securing his arms over his head. "Hehe. Gotcha." He playfully glared at you, then laughed. It was music to your ears. 

 

                          •••

 

Letting out a tired sigh, you laid your head down on Ryuji's chest, and he intertwined your limbs together.  _This is the life, man._ He kissed the top of your head, and your eyes fluttered closed. "Y'know, there's some stuff that I never really appreciated about you. I guess I just managed to never put any thought into it." As Ryuji spoke, he expression got more serious. You perked up, figuring that he was either gonna say some cute shit or something serious. "It's just...... You have _SUCH_ a nice ass!"  _Of course. I don't know whether to say 'That's my Ryuji' or groan._ You went with both. "Hahaha, yep!"  _He's smiling with his eyes why don't I spend even more time loving and appreciating this boy-_

 

_•••_

 

You guys continued joking with each other about various topics; Ryuji's grades, how comfortable your bed is, and comic books. 

 

When it got quiet, you bit your lip and hovered over him with an intense gaze. You slowly brought up your hand up to his face, and rubbed circles on his cheek with your thumb. "What would I ever do without you Ryuji? I can't imagine it." He was quiet for a second. He slowly brought up his hand to grab yours, and then pecked you on the lips. "Hold on." Before Ryuji could really understand what you said, you turned so that you both were laying on your sides (you were the big spoon, of course). Running your fingers through his short blonde locks, you both let out a content sigh. He was yours, you were his. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....thoughts?
> 
> I know that this is really short, but would you guys rather have more short ones like this one and the last one or longer, better ones like something I have yet to make yet?
> 
> Requests and feedback are appreciated.


	5. Everyone x reader kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thevies welcome Akechi to the team with some questionable "traditions".

Now that Akechi was about to be on the team, Ryuji and (Y/N) wanted to figure out SOME way to have fun during the duration of having to work with the mess of a guy. So they were texting in class about it like the rebels they are. At first they thought about having prank wars with Akechi, then (Y/N) pointed out that Akechi would have to participate for it to be a war. Ryuji suggested that they should get the Akira to get him the shittiest armor and weapons possible, but it would be too obvious. (Y/N) thought of coming up with a bunch of random code words and using them in front of Akechi just to be annoying, but Ryuji responded passionately about it. "Hell naw! We gotta go for something just as stupid as it is extreme and believable!" They continued arguing over how to mess with Akechi until someone else finally said something in the group chat. It was Ann. 

 

-Maybe you guys could come up with some dumb fake ritual? Like, to be a phantom thief, you have to (blank)! 

(Y/N) and Ryuji looked at each other and nodded. 

 

•••

 

The Phantom Thieves were having one last huzzah in mementos before they had to fight alongside with Akechi. And instead of fighting shadows like they should've, Joker was driving around in circles and letting his teammates argue over what to do to Akechi. Makoto and Haru just wanted their relations to be peaceful, Yusuke and Ann had a general opposition but wanted to do something dramatic if they were going to do something. Morgana honestly didn't give a shit, which wasn't like him. Futaba, (Y/N), and Ryuji however wanted to strive for excellence. The trio was currently huddled in the back of the van, giggiling like children. Makoto looked borderline worried. "H-hey, what are you guys-" "THATS PERFECT! YOU'RE A GENIUS FUTABA!" Makoto sighed. Yusuke was about to ask what they were discussing, but decided against it.

 

•••

 

Ryuji and Futaba were snickering. They were walking up the stairs to the first Phantom Thieves meeting with Akechi. They were about to reveal the master plan. When they made their appearance in the attic, (Y/N) immediately questioned them. "Hey, where have you been?" (Please god someone tell me that they get that reference). Ryuji went wide-eyed. "O-oh, us? We've been uh, plannin' stuff." Futaba rolled her eyes and approached Akechi. He looked at her quizzingly. "Hey, now that you're one of us, you have to choose a ritual to go through. You can thank Mona later." He looked confused. "A what exactly?" Ryuji grinned. "You know! A right of passage? A cermony?" (Y/N), Futaba, and Ryuji started to grin. Makoto looked scared. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh jeez. Guys, could you just this once-" 

 

"Annndddd your choices are the ceremonial 'go down the stairs on this thing', the classic 'eat a napkin', or the all time favorite, 'go fight a stranger'!" Futaba looked pleased. Akechi looked shocked. Makoto was flat out embarrassed. "I-I'm so sorry Akechi, they can be like this sometimes-" (Y/N) interrupted her. "Hey! It's tradition! Remember when you beat up that guy at the station?" (Y/N) was grinning like a madman. Ann piped in, grinning as well. "Yeah! That was so cool, Makoto-Senpai!" Makoto literally whimpered in defeat. Futaba turned back to Akechi expectantly. "So chump, what's it gonna be?" Akechi looked flustered. "W-well..... no. I'm not doing any of those things." A collective groan from everyone except Haru. "You all didn't make me do any of those things.....". Ryuji turned to her. "Psh, of course we didn't! You're way too sweet for that!" Yusuke was about to speak up, but was quickly shut down with a subtle glare from Futaba. She intensely whispered, "Can it Inari." He sighed. 

 

(Y/N) stood up and made an offer. "Alright bird man, I can show you how harmless any of these are if you let me do them first." Akechi glared at her. "Don't call me that." (Y/N) snickered. "Pshhh. Alright then, Medical office before photo." "....did you just call me a medical office before photo?" (Y/N) crossed her arms. "You heard me." Haru instantly sensed the tension. "U-um... we shouldn't argue! We should be getting along!" Akechi huffed, then smirked. "So, (Y/N), I'd love to see you demonstrate the 'ceremonial going down the stairs in this thing'". (Y/N) shrugged. 

 

•••

"You uh, you sure about this dude?" Ryuji looked concerned. He hadn't thought that (Y/N) was going to slide down the stairs in Leblanc just to make a point. She was sitting on the top of a rusty garbage lid, positioned at an angle so she could slide. "Yeah. I'm sure." "Wait." Makoto stepped around (Y/N) and looked down the stairs. Ryuji groaned. "C'mon, we've waited, like, 15 minutes for the customers to leave! No ones come in in the last 30 seconds!" She sighed. "Alright then. Let's do this.", Akira finally spoke up. 

 

"Annndddd....... go!"

 

Ryuji shoved his foot on the back of the lid, causing (Y/N) to skid down the stairs quickly. She crashed at the bottom loudly. Boss was startled. "W-what the hell was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooaaahhhhhh, we're back at it again.

**Author's Note:**

> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND REQUESTS WOULD BE RAD.


End file.
